


Bearina the warmonger

by Tinnevelly



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchworth finds a little bear and decides to raise it with the help of Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn't get the thought out of my system.
> 
> Disclaimer: band to band, yadda! XD

Matt looked up from his drums and smiled at Hatchworth. After he had taken off his headphones, he waved to the robot.  
"What's the matter with you, Hatchy?" He asked with a smile. The metal man had behaved strangely since 2 days. He was seldom to be found and one could see him run from one room to another often.  
"I need help." Hatchworth's voice was very quiet and Matt had to strain to understand the request.  
"Sure, what is it?" The drumsticks were put carelessly on a nearby table by Matt and then he had himself pull Hatchworth in a corner far away from the door.  
"I need milk. No cow's milk, but milk for small children!"  
Matt frowned and looked at the robot urgently. "What for?"  
"I need it."  
Hatchworth had always been a bad liar, and the way he was now, almost like a human, lowering his eyes and nervously dancing from one foot to the other, said everything.  
"Hatchy, you didn’t come to me for nothing. You know that I will not yell at you. What do you need the milk for?" The tone of man was indulgent, but also serious. If Hatchworth had the problem for almost 2 days, then it had to be urgent. And Matt was afraid that the robot had taken a baby from somewhere.  
"For a bear."  
Speechless Matt stared at his metal friend.  
"He has lost his mom and he's hungry and he can’t tolerate cow's milk!"  
"Show me the little one, I want to see him first. If it’s serious, we need to get him to the vet, Hatchy. Why didn’t you say anything?"  
"Fear." The usually strong voice of the robot was only a shadow of its old vocal power. With quiet steps Hatchworth left Matt’s room and came soon again with a blanket in his arms.  
A small whimper came from the fabric as he sat it on the desk. Curious Matt pushed the edge of the blanket to the side and looked at the really young bear.  
"After all, the eyes are open and everything is fine." Carefully the technician handled the fur of the creature and picked it up . "And it's heavy!"  
Hatchworth watched the whole procedure restless. Most of all he would have taken the bear again and hiding with him. But the little creature cried horribly.  
"What’s with the bandage?" Softly Matt checked the bandage around the hind leg of the bear.  
"He was bleeding and I did it for him. That was right after all?"  
Matt allowed himself a small smile. "You 've done well, Hatchy. But you should've come to me a lot earlier. We will probably have to call the vet. The little one needs special milk and I want him to look closely at the wound."  
Immediately metal fingers curled protectively around the little creature. " But the doctor hurts him!" Hatchworth had heard enough of doctors to know that they had syringes and other creepy things. But Matt just laughed and shook his head.  
"And we technicians are the doctors of robots, Hatchworth. We hurt you sometimes, but after that it's better. Think back when Michael was in the hospital. There he fared even better."  
"But I'm coming with you!"  
Of course, Hatchworth also wanted to have the bear on his lap during the trip to the vet, where the animal nestled against the warm metal body and dozed a little.

"It’ll be your turn soon , Mister Smith. But I would need more information about your pet." A form was pushed by the smiling nurse over the counter. Matt had already feared that phrase.  
"Sure." He was uncomfortable to write the truth, but the doctor would certainly have ideas on how it should go on with the bear. Armed with the form and a pen he entered the waiting room. A cramped smile should appease a woman whose dog clearly was afraid of the blanket with the bear.  
"So, Hatchy. What is our patient’s name?"  
"Mr. Bear."  
"Hatchworth, are you sure?"  
"Mr. Bear."  
Sighing Matt wrote the name on the paper. "How old is he about? We don’t know."  
"Not old. Write that down."  
"They want an exact age or date of birth. Let it blank. Vaccinated or microchipped? He isn’t. Species and breed ..."  
The woman with the dog was called and gave the two new pet owners a snide look on her way to the treatment room.  
"He's a bear." Affectionate Hatchworth stroked over the soft fur, which acknowledged the bear with a faint hum.  
"Can we play him as a big cat?" Matt tried.  
"No, he's a bear. A brown bear with little paws."  
"Hatchy, I should tell you something."  
It almost broke Matt’s heart when Hatchworth looking at him questioningly.  
"He's a bear and bears don’t belong in homes. He belongs to nature."  
"Matt, he's sick and injured and has lost his mum. I 'm his mom. I’ll teach him everything that a bear needs to know. And when he is old enough, then he goes into the forest and finds a woman bear and making bear children and live happily! And to his birthdays we go into the forest and bring him a large piece of ham."  
The human heart sank lower and Matt couldn’t bring himself to tell Hatchworth the truth. They would have to bring the little bear to the wildlife care today.  
"Mister Smith?"  
Slowly he and Hatchworth stood up and he handed the nurse the form.  
"You haven’t filled out a lot." She rebuked him.  
"It's a bear. We found him two days ago. He needs help."  
"Then please go to the wild animal care, I'll give you the address."  
"He's bleeding and hungry. We won’t drive across California to lose him there."  
Surprised, she looked at him.  
"The doctor will tell you the same."  
"The doctor has to take care of injured animals, is that clear?"  
Only a hand on Matt's shoulder made him aware of what was happening. "Sorry. I just want the little one to be well again." He managed to say.  
Hatchworth nodded in agreement and then simply opened the door to the treatment room. Wordlessly, he put the bear in his blanket on the table and looked at the doctor. Matt followed him.  
"A young grizzly bear. Very interesting." Instead of a riot, the doctor took really touching care to his latest patient. Patiently he mixed in a milk replacer and it was devoured greedily by the foundling.  
"Hunger’s there, that's good. You both come from the Walters, right?"  
Slowly it dawned on Matt how he knew the man.  
"You're the doctor of Marshmallow!"  
The doctor nodded and smiled. "I am his son, but I'll take on this task in the future probably. My father is getting too old to hunt huge cats through a crazy house."  
"Then we can keep Mr. Bear?"  
Here, the doctor thought for a little longer. "If I have my way, then yes, but this is about the welfare of the animal. A bear is not a pet."  
"We have a large garden!"  
"A bear area is huge, Mr. Robot."  
"I am Hatchworth. And I bring Mister Bear to a forest where he can play and hunt and has friends."  
Matt's cell phone rang and he left the treatment room to answer the call.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey, Matt. Where are you? We wanted to test the new boards today."  
"Um, sure, Steve, I am at ... the doctor."  
"Doctor? Are you sick?"  
"Veterinarian."  
"I stand by my question."  
Matt could almost see Steve’s grin through the phone line.  
"No, Hatchworth has found an injured animal."  
"Matt! We may keep Mister Bear! But we must always take care of him and when he is older, then we let him go. With whom are you talking?"  
"Who is Mister Bear? Matt, answer me!"  
Sighing, the man ended the call and took the blanket with the bear itself. He forced a smile. It wasn’t his job to explain it to everyone else. The ringing of his cell phone ignoring he returned with Hatchworth and the new family member back to the car.

 

"It's a grizzly bear. A female. Very interesting. Hatchworth, you'll take care of Mister Bear. And you’ll choose a different name for the poor animal."  
Peter went back to his papers. But his mother didn’t give up so quickly.  
"Matthew, you will help Hatchworth."  
Matt lowered his head humbly and expected a lecture about his negligence. After all, it was his fault that they now had a bear in the house.  
"And get her a bow. Bears with bows look cute."  
With this Hatchworth and Matt were released into freedom.

"How about Beary?" Rabbit looked at the bear in front of her and giggled as the little creature awkwardly stumbled towards her.  
"The youth of this animal gives us no right for an inappropriate name, Rabbit." Admonished her brother and picked up the bear from the ground.  
"Peepee!" Hatchworth laughed when the animal emptied itself at The Spine’s vest and then began to complain about it. He put the bear back to the floor and pulled a face. "We need the help of the humans for this task. It doesn’t make it easier that this animal urinated on me."  
Rabbit and Hatchworth broke into loud laughter.

A small smile crept on Michael's lips as he had the little bundle of fur sitting on his lap and it began to sniff curiously at him.  
"How about a big bear names? Miss Bear?" He suggested, scratching the bear behind the ears, which she acknowledged with a hum.  
"Or we'll call Bearina the warmonger!" Said Steve and grinned.  
"How about Sophia?" Matt had just entered the living room, holding a bottle in his hands.  
“Better than Bearina." Judged Rabbit.  
"Anything is better than Bearina." The Spine added dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

A booming roar echoed through the corridors of the house. The cabinets rumbled and shook as a 300 pound fur colossus shot through the halls.  
"Stop!"  
A short and clear word slowed the big grizzly bear from full movement and the massive skull of the predator stopped only a few feet in front of the human.  
"You're not a grizzly bear, you’re a dirt bear! Have you played with Hatchy again?" Matt stroked Sophia through the mud-stained fur. She licked his hand lovingly and looked expectantly at the piece of meat in his hand. At that time she had had to learn that it was a slap on the nose for snapping after the flesh. It was gentle, but she hated it when people did that.  
"You will get a piece now and then you go out and bathe first! You're dirty to the stump of a tail!" Matt had to hold back a laugh, as the bear wiped with her paw over the nose and sneezed.  
"I get some too?"  
"If you tell me who the hell you are?"  
Steve, covered in mud, grabbed the piece of flesh from Matt's hand and took a bite. Sophia looked at him briefly, before she straightened to her full height on her hind legs and pulled him into a hug. Playful she bit into his bandana and gently shook it until Steve gave her the rest of the meat against the muzzle.  
"You both should bathe in the lake." Suggested Matt. "Where are the others?"  
"Hatchy just tried to dig Rabbit in the mud and The Spine has a date with Michael." Steve was responsive and took Sophia’s paw to pull her in the direction of the garden.  
"Come on, chubby, we go swimming."  
Matt looked after the two and smiled. He thought he saw the first white hair around the bear’s snout clearly. Sophia now lived in the house for 7 years already and she still raged like a young bear with people, animals and robots around. From a cuddle opportunity on the sofa, she had become an impetuous bear that bit into tables and unrestrained scuffled with her metal friends. An education was unthinkable, but Hatchworth had somehow managed to make her see reason. Meanwhile, Sophia was a fixture in the house. She ate like Marshmallow next to the table, still loved it to cuddle with the humans in front of the couch and slept next to Hatchworth each night.  
"Well, bear daddy?" Michael had placed himself beside him and poked Matt in the shoulder.  
"She really grew."  
Michael smiled and nodded. "I’ve heard something."  
Curious about this his colleague looked at him. "What?"  
"Doctor Collins suspects that she may be pregnant."  
"By whom?"  
"Why, certainly not from me!" Michael grinned widely at Matt in sheer anticipation to the bear offspring.

He was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t even notice how something was placed on his lap. Only a small, miserable twirping sound caught his attention and he looked down at a strange creature. It had only sparse fur and was trembling all over. Out of pity he took the little thing in his hands and wrapped it in a corner of a blanket.  
"Isn’t he cute?"  
Matt winced as he heard Hatchworth's voice so close in front of him. Then it began to dawn on him.  
"That's ... " He didn’t had the courage to speak his presumption. Hatchworth's nod was the confirmation and Matt looked to the tiny bundle. He gently stroked the tiny bear.  
"Sophia guards them very well. But she wanted you to see it. The other is still with her."  
"She got two?"  
"Yes, and they're so tiny!"  
Another twirping sound reminded both of their little guest.  
"He should be back to his mother." Hatchworth carefully took up the tiny bear and held him close to him so the little thing wouldn’t be cold.  
"I'll come with you!" Happy, Matt put the book aside and followed his friend to the furry mother, who already missed her offspring.  
However, in all the concern for her children, she licked Matt's hand and sat by him to get a scratch behind the ears. After all these years she was nothing more than a too big bear baby, Matt thought and smiled contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it made you happy!!


End file.
